


seen

by ConsumingThoughts



Category: BuzzFeed Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: M/M, Texting, online, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform, shyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsumingThoughts/pseuds/ConsumingThoughts
Summary: ; i'm sorry[message seen; 02 : 47 am]





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> will mostly contain v short chapters in texting form !
> 
> please note: THE TYPOS AND LOWERCASE IN THIS BOOK IS INTENDED

**ryan** : what's white and can't climb trees  

 **shane** : mE [seen; 16:09]

_ryan is typing . . ._

**ryan** : asdfljsdkljf 

 **ryan** : that is so much better than the actual joke 

 **shane** : i try 

 **ryan** : the actual answer is a fridge by the way 

 **shane** : seriously [delivered; 16:14]


	2. 02

**ryan** : shane

**ryan** : answer your phone man i need help  
  
 **ryan** : dUDE

**shane** : what the heck do yu need help with at   
  
 **shane** : 2 am ??? 

**ryan** : o sorry bout that 

**ryan** : i couldn't sleep

**ryan** : i'm just

**ryan** : i'm really nervous rn 

**shane** : yeah i can tell 

**shane** : whats up? 

_ryan is typing . . ._

**ryan** : i think helen likes me [delivered; 02:49]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this won't be depressing i promise


	3. 03

**ryan** : shane? [delivered; 02:53]

 


	4. 04

**shane** : hey   
  
 **shane** : sorry man i fell asleep [delivered; 04:36]   
  
 _ryan is typing . . ._    
  
 **ryan** : no its okay i understand [delivered; 04:39]  
  
 _shane is typing . . ._

 **shane** : so you were saying?   
  
 **ryan** : oh yeah right [delivered; 04:41]   
  
 **shane** : so .. ?   
  
 _ryan is typing . . ._   
  
**ryan** : so theres this girl. her name's helen and uh apparently she likes me ??   
  
 **ryan** : me, shane mE ryan bergara   
  
 **shane** : so ?   
  
 **shane** : i don't see how thats surprising ry

 **ryan** : lol shane stop it k 

 **shane** : no really 

 **shane** : you're a great guy many people love you [delivered; 04:50]

_ryan is typing . . ._

**ryan** : ok whatever

 **ryan** : you're coming over after work right? 

 **ryan** : i mean with the others. its the 30th afterall   
  
 **shane** : i'll try 

 **ryan** : shANE 

 **ryan** : you're coming buddy and thats it 

 **shane** : alright i'll try

 **ryan** : :)))) 

 **shane** : no promises tho 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a few descriptive chapters here and there. next one most probably :)))))))


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok helen is not how i have described here. there is no hate intended.

The pads of his fingers run over the cool surface of the beer bottle, wiping away the droplets of condensation that'd formed because of the warmnth of his hands. Shane rests his arms on the balcony railing of Ashly's house, the glass bottle dangling from his hands.

The night, on the contrary to his hands, was pretty chilly. A few stars twinkled in the dark sky, the moon unseen. 

His rolls his eyes for the millionth time as he hears laughter coming from inside. Especially of Ryan. Damn, that guy.

He and Helen kicked it off pretty well. Atleast that's what Shane gathers from how they sat beside each other on the couch, a little too close if you ask him, laughing at basically ever-freaking-thing the other one said.  

And you can say that it annoyed Shane to no end. 

From the way she occasionally slid a hand over his arm, leaning far too close with a toothy grin on her face to the way she innocently tilted her head to the side so to make a few brown strands fall in her face, which prompted Mr. Lovestruck to reach out and push it behind her ear, everything made Shane want to wonder why he even bothered coming. 

It was not what he signed up for. 

"Hey." 

He recognizes the voice as Sara's. Not even bothering to turn to the side to look at her, he continues staring into the dark sky. 

"I uh," Sara continues, before chuckling, "It's a beautiful night." 

"Yep." Shane says, popping the 'p'. He brings the bottle to his lips, taking a long sip before turning around to face the petite girl, leaning against the railing. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, nothing. Just saw you alone so um, yeah." She looks away when Shane nods. 

"Well, I'm not going inside- not when they're basically making heart eyes at each other, so if you wanna go, you can go." Shane says, eyes on the said people through the huge glass door that connected the balcony with the room. Sara follows his gaze and sighs, a soft smile on her face.

 "Sucks to be in a love triangle, doesn't it?" 

Shane lets out a scoff, "It's not like that." 

The woman quirks a brow, "Oh, really? What is it then?" 

"Helen is not my type." Shane says, eyebrows furrowing when Sara lets out a chuckle. 

"Honey, I wasn't talking about Helen." She looks at them again, adding in a much smaller voice, "You know who." 

Shane doesn't reply. He takes another huge sip before saying, "You should go inside." 

Her eyes widen, "Shane, I didn't mean to -" 

He raises a hand to silence her, "Nah, it's not about that. I just, I want some space right now, you know? Not that I don't appreciate your -" 

"No, no, it's okay. I understand." Sara interrupts. "Come inside soon, yeah? It's getting cold."

"Will do, ma'am." Shane gives a two-finger salute and a grin as Sara laughs, walking back inside. He sees the heads turn at her arrival, a pair of dark brown ones darting to him outside, but before he can see anything more, he turns away. 

Sara was correct, though. The wind's gotten pretty cold and his single layered clothing didn't help much. 

"Shane?" A very familiar voice cuts in and Shane's hold on the almost empty bottle tightens. Ryan emerges in his side, confused brown eyes staring up at his tall frame, "You okay, man?" 

"Been better." It comes out bitter than he intended it to, and he sighs when he notices Ryan's eyebrows pinch together. "It's cold. I'm going back inside." 

"Okay, but -" 

Without giving Ryan a chance to finish, Shane turns around, reaching the door in a few, long strides. He doesn't even bother seeing if the shorter of the two was following, too busy welcoming the warmth engulfing his body as he steps inside. 

"Oh, hey Shane." Ashly says from the couch, munching on a french fry. She has a forced smile on her face and he can tell that this is not how she expected the night to go. Mostly, it was just them fooling around, having fun on the other days. But today was different. Awkward. 

Wordlessly, but with a quick head nod in her direction, he goes to the kitchen to grab another beer. He slams the kitchen door after grabbing what he needed and walks to the room, eyes falling on Ryan as he sits down beside Helen once again. 

And he realizes that yes, Sara was right. About the cold night thing.. 

... and about how being in a love triangle sucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> queen sara


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been away lol. 
> 
> ALSO I LOVE HOW THR FANDOM IS GROWING. ALL THESE TALENTED PEOPLE'S WRITINGS IM SCREAMINF BEAUTIFUL ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFULLLL
> 
> anyways, heres chapter vi of seen after 393883 years! hope u enjoy

"Hey," Helen says as Ryan plops down in the seat beside hers, "Everything okay?" 

Ryan sighs, making himself comfortable on the couch before shrugging. "Yeah, everything's okay."

"Ryan." Helen says in a knowing tone and Ryan looks at her. Her brown eyes look at him, filled with genuine concern and Ryan realizes that he's _just_ met her, yet she cares so much for him. It makes a small smile tug at his lips, and he nods, exhaling. 

"It's just," His eyes glance at the tall guy sitting across them, cradling the beer bottle in his hand absentmindedly and talks in a low voice. "Shane's being kind of distant, you know?"

He feels a hand on his arm and turns to face the brunette, only to see her already peering at him, "You talked to him about it? Maybe something's bothering him?" 

"I .. I don't know. I went to talk to him and he just, pushed me away." He says, then adds, "Maybe he's not ready to tell me yet. He'll tell me when he's ready. He always does." The last bit is a soft whisper to himself, his eyes staring at Shane again. There's a blank look on his face, no sign of the goofy smile that Ryan has become so used to after having worked with him for the last few years. 

The one where he's leaning back in his seat, letting loose an unrestrained, blissful, and raucous laugh that would make anyone wish they had a camera to capture that moment forever.The way a hand clutches his stomach as heavenly giggles sputter out of his mouth. The way it makes him- 

"Well, people push you away when they need you the most, you know." She runs her hand up and down his arm in a soothing manner, "Talk to him, yeah?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I will." Helen smiles at that and leans forward to press her lips against Ryan's. Ryan blinks a couple of times before feeling his face heat up, not quite used to her being so outwardly affectionate with him. "U-Uh."

"Ok-aaaay . ." Ashly cuts in, "Anyone up for a round of Truth or Dare?" She looks expectantly at them, one by one. 

Jen shrugs, "Yeah, sure." 

"I'm in." Helen smiles as she and Sara speak at the same time. 

"Count me in too, I guess." Ryan says, and all heads turn to Shane as he gets up, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "You playing, Shane?" Ryan asks, attempting a conversation.

Shane is already at the door when he replies, "Actually, I'm going home." He looks straight at Ashly, ignoring the look on Ryan's face. "Sleepy as heck. Night, guys."

Before any of them can even open their mouths to reply, the door is slammed closed. 

Silence fills the air. 

"Well, that's weird." Ryan hears Ashly say after a while, eyes still fixated on the closed door. "I mean, Shane is a pretty weird dude himself but that was-" 

She gets cuts off as Ryan stands up abruptly, "I need to leave." He's at the door in a matter of seconds, sneakers on and half-way through shrugging in his jacket. 

"Ryan, maybe it's not a good idea to go after him now--" 

"You saw him, Jen. He's . . He's not okay." He turns to look at the others. "You all can sit down and laugh like everything's fine all you want but I'm not-- not while my bestfriend is hurting." 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "I- I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. It's just," He struggles for words, his hand on the doorknob tightening. "I need to- I'm gonna go." 

With that, he opens the door and steps out, the cool breeze hitting his face instantly. He closes the door behind him and exhales. 

He fishes his phone out of his pocket and his fingers furiously tap away on the screen. 

_i don't knpw what's going on but i'm worried. we need to talk shane. tell me where yu are. please_

It"s rushed, and there's a few words misspelled, but Ryan can't bring himself to care. All he cares about at the moment is the three dots at Shane's side of the conversation. 

It seems like an eternity's passed before his phone 'pings' and he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding as his eyes skim over the reply. 

The reply is short, of just one word, but that's enough for Ryan. Because he's in his car the next moment with one all-too familiar destination in mind. 

_home._

_[seen; 23 : 37]_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp next chapter's gonna be sad get yo tissues ready fam


	7. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter! i know i promised tears but the scene just got too long so i had to divide it. (sorry, lu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT PROOFREAD. PLS IGNORE THE TYPOS ILL FIX THEM LATER OK 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO don't hate ryan (pls thx)

With his hands still clutching the steering wheel, Ryan pulls up outside Shane's house. The house is quiet, the light of the living room the only one being switched on.   
  
Or at least that's what he can see from where he's parked the car.   
  
He looks at his phone again, the last message received roughly about forty minutes ago. His fingers hover over the screen, and he does, indeed, type out a few words only to end up erasing it all the way and shoving it in his pocket.   
  
"It's just Shane. Get it together." He mumbled to himself, undoing his seatbelt and getting out of his car. After locking it, he walks to the door in small steps and if you think they seem the least bit hesitant, you're wrong.

(No, you're not.)

He stands in front of the wooden door, unsure of what to do next. He already has the key (in case for "emergency", as Shane'd said when he'd handed it over that Thursday afternoon) but he isn't all too sure Shane'd appreciated it's use now.   
  
Curling his hand, he inhales deeply before delivering three sharp knocks against the hard wood. He waits for a moment, and just as he's about to repeat his actions, his phone buzzes in his pocket.   
  
_its open [00 : 48; delivered]_  
  
He opens the door and steps in, the warmth engulfing him. He can hear the faint noise from the television in the living room as he shrugs his jacket off and hangs it.  
  
As he toes out of his sneakers, he says, loudly, "You know," Open shoe off. "it's gonna get you killed one day. Keeping the door unlocked. What if it's a serial killer or something?"   
  
Two off. All done.   
  
The wood creaks under his bare feet and he hears a small scoff as he nears the TV. And there he is.   
  
Still in the clothes he was wearing previously, his lanky frame sprawled over the length of the sofa. A thin blanket covering a bit of his upper body and a leg.   
  
Ryan watches him closely, walking closer before dropping to sit down on the carpeted floor at his legs. Remote in hand, Shane flips through the channels, not saying a word.   
  
They sit like that for a while.   
  
"So," Ryan starts, "Today was stressful."   
  
He observes Shane's reaction from the corner of his eye, but there's none. Other than a second delay in pressing the next button on the remote as he'd been previously doing periodically.   
  
Ryan clears his throat.   
  
"Ashly's not gonna be happy that you left like that, you know. Seemed like a bad ending to a great evening."  
  
No words. Okay then. Down to business.   
  
"You've been acting weird all evening. I-- We're all worried; that's not okay" A quick glance, only to see Shane's eyes remain fixated on the screen but harden. Ryan swallows. "If it's something I said or did, I'm sorry. I am. Really."  
  
"But just, tell me. I can't not know what I did that made you act like that and somehow not remember it." He turns to look at Shane, who's knuckles turned white as he clutched the device.   
  
In a much softer tone, Ryan continues, "What's wrong, Shane?"   
  
He watches as Shane squeezes his eyes shut before exhaling a shuddering breath. He sits up, one leg thrown over the other, leaning against the armrest and Ryan takes it to himself to join him on the couch, a gentle hand on his knee.   
  
"It's okay. You're okay." He says when Shane buries his face in his hands, his breathing shaky. Ryan's heart clenches. "I'm sorry, Shane. I'm so, so sorry."   
  
"Stop apologizing." Comes the muffled voice before Shane scrubs his face with his hands, sniffing. Once his hands are off his face, Ryan makes note of his red eyes.   
  
Shane meets his eyes for a brief moment before looking away and proceeding to pick at a loose string in the blanket. "You didn't do anything."   
  
His voice is quiet and it's so strange, so different that makes Ryan feel as if he's in front of a stranger. Not the amazing guy he's come to know over the last years.   
  
"It's just, something . .personal. Totally not your fault, so yeah, you can stop beating yourself up about it." He smiles but unlike other times it makes Ryan frown instead. It doesn't reach his eyes, they don't crinkle around the edges, _it's not --_  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Ryan says instead, "Whatever you did, we can fix it."

"There's nothing to fix!" Shane snaps suddenly, before closing his eyes and biting down on his lower lip. Ryan's dark eyes follow his every movement. "I- Not this one, Ryan. I _can't_ \- It's --"   
  
The number of times Ryan finds Shane at a loss for words, he can count on his hands. Shane always knows what to say, given whatsoever situation.   
  
But seeing him, like this, a stuttering mess with  the lack of eye contact, Ryan can't help the curiousity that overcomes him. He feels like a bad friend, but he can't help it; he's always been a stupidly curious idiot.

But not a single word that leaves his mouth is a lie.

"You're my bestfriend, Shane, and nothing is gonna change that. So it doesn't matter whatever stupid shit you did, we'll deal with it. Together. Alright buddy? Like we always do.'   
  
Shane looks hesitant, giving the slightest of headshakes but then Ryan turns to face him fully and looks into the _beautiful_ , hazel eyes.  
  
For a split second, he forgets what he's about to say, too mesmerised by the swirl of colors in those eyes, but then, brushing it off, he continues,  
  
"You can trust me."   
  
A small smile tugs at his lips when he sees Shane's broad shoulders visibly relax and hear him exhale audibly.   
  
Maybe it's time curiosity finally killed the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!


	8. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep forgetting about this fic lol sry guise 
> 
> also, happy diwali to my fellow indian fam (and everyone else who celebrate) maaze karo sab log aur stay safe ily x

Shane doesn't know what to say.  
  
He swallows, sniffs, rubs his nose with the back of his wrist, places the said hand on his side, prompty retracting it when he touches the warmth of Ryan's jean-clad thighs and placing it on his own instead.  
  
Ryan's waiting, rather patiently, dark eyes fixated on him and Shane wants to scream because it's not fair. It's not fucking fair how Ryan has so much power over him and doesn't even know it _its not f--_  
  
"Shane?" Ryan calls out, brown eyes peering at him before he sighs. "Look, you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable, alright? I'm sorry if I made you feel like you _had_ to. I'm your friend and I need to respect your boundaries, I understand that."  
  
"I-" Shane squeezes his eyes closed, "sorry." He settles for an apology instead, for being _a_ _fucking coward who's so pathetic that he falls in love with his bestfriend who is fucking straight and --_  
  
"That's alright-- Hey." And then there's Ryan's hand, radiating warmth as he rests it over his own on his thigh, making him turn to the side to look into brown eyes so _prettyprettypretty_ -  
  
"Hi." It's a mere breath. He doesn't know why they're whispering, there's nobody else in the house, but they are and Ryan's palm feels hot against his own, his face so close he could count his eyelashes if he wanted to.  
  
And then Ryan's talking, silky smooth voice heaven to his ears, lips moving but he can't hear the words, captivated by the movement of those plump lips and for a split second, he imagines them against his own.  
  
It's nothing he's not dreamt about before and stupid-- _extremely_ stupid, and the light he has on is hitting Ryan's face just right, making him look like an angel if Shane ever believed one to exist and that's it, Shane can't pretend anymore.  
  
Shifting so that his entire body is facing Ryan, with one hand reaching up to cup his cheek, the look of confusion that crosses  Ryan's features is the last thing he sees before he closes his eyes and leans forward, connecting their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how will ryan react ?? its upto you guys, pls comment (i am thirsty i kn ow)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy :)))))))


End file.
